thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
List of known artifacts
There are a vast and dizzying range of artifacts mentioned, glimpsed, discussed and curated in the tales of The Library and its denizens, and this is an attempt to codify them. For these purposes, major items are those which play some significant role in at least one "Librarian(s)" storyline and the rest are considered minor. (NL= Not in Library/Annex/Librarians' custody) Major TV Movies *The Book of Solomon - A spellbook of world-shaking power this was entombed with its creator, leading Flynn's Uncle Jerry on a lifelong quest to unweave the past. ("The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines") *Excalibur - The sword of King Arthur and (in the original film series at least) Flynn Carsen's best friend and longest-surviving companion. Flynn himself tells Eve Baird, when he is officially introduced to her, that he and Cal are "besties, really". *The Fountain of Youth - Ponce de Léon's obsession, Jacob Stone's beer cooler and a significant part of Judson's longevity, it would seem. *Judas Chalice - A warped, vampiric counterpart to the Holy Grail, sought throughout the centuries by the undead for the immense boost it could provide to their already impressive abilities. ("The Librarian: The Curse of the Judas Chalice") *The Spear of Destiny - The weapon used to pierce Christ's side upon the Cross, and a re-writing tool for reality. This was Flynn's first mission as a Librarian. ("The Librarian: Quest for the Spear") Season 1 *The Apple of Discord - The construct of the goddess Eris, designed to bring out the worst aspects of the holder's gifts. Apparently, in the case of Ezekiel Jones this was a futile endeavor. ("And the Apple of Discord") *The Back Door Globe - An orb of unspecified origin, filled with electrical wonders, and the means by which the Librarians can instantaneously move between portals. ("And the Horns of a Dilemma") *The Crown of King Arthur - The royal diadem of Camelot, the means through which its magics were raised and harnessed, and a skeleton key to the ley lines and powers of old. ("And the Crown of King Arthur") *The House of Refuge - A temporally and spatially mobile residence, designed to provide succor to the needy, but long abused by those of a less humanistic bent. ("And the Heart of Darkness") (NL) *The Libris Fabula - According to Jenkins, the source of the Black Death and a mighty tome which can draw souls into its tales and suck them dry. ("And the Fables of Doom") *The Loom of Fate - The epicenter and cause of a pocket dimension, this expression of destiny literally shapes all that happens in the universe of these tales. ("And the Loom of Fate") (NL) *Santa's Hat - This headgear pulls in and distills the milk of human kindness from the cornucopia of global activity which is needed to power humanity out of the mid-winter doldrums. ("And Santa's Midnight Run") (NL) *The Thread - The twine ball which Ariadne enchanted and bestowed on Theseus, allowing him to safely traverse the maze wherein lay The Minotaur. A vital component of the Librarians' travels to the Loom of Fate. ("And the Horns of a Dilemma") *Wireless Power Transmitters - The brainchildren of the unique mind of Nikola Tesla, designed to provide clean, safe energy, but the regrettable cause of a modern 'Brigadoon' in the town of Wardenclyffe Falls. ("And the City of Light") (NL) Season 2 *The Eye of Zarathustra - An orb of little seeming potency in itself, this is the crystalline key to locating the Staff of Zarathustra, a rod of unlimited puissance. Its directional capabilities are unlocked with 'sun and rue' by Flynn and Ray Glasney. * Shakespeare's Quill - Made from a branch of the Tree of Knowledge, this can bring anything written by it to full and independent life, although often constrained by the will of the author. The proto-pen is responsible for the emergence of the first Fictional, Prospero. Minor TV Movies The Librarian: Quest for the Spear *The Ark of the Covenant - The centerpiece of Judeo-Christian belief, this sarcophagus contained the concrete form of the testament between Yahweh and his chosen people, the written expression of his protection and conditions. (NB In the context of fantasy adventure tales, it also clearly establishes a 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' link to these stories) Season 1 Episode 6 And the Fables of Doom NB: Cassie calculates that Jenkins lists 57 possible artifacts as responsible on his blackboard (pictured) but a number are already in the "Major" section, e.g. The Fountain of Youth (blocked by his hand in the illustration), while it seems redundant to simply copy all the remaining names if no further specific details were provided. Some group qualities were stated as grounds for elimination, but that would be a complex process of proof to establish in detail. *Aesop's Lyre - Although granting animals the power of speech, according to Jenkins, it did not impact their wardrobe, and was thus not the cause of events in Bremen. *The Genie's Lamp - This was ruled out on the simple basis that "It's never the Genie's Lamp." *The Mother Goose Treaty (1918) - Jenkins says that Beatrix Potter wrote this particular armistice in a way that left many parties unhappy. Its effects include unleashing talking animals, ones who when cut open will prove to be stuffed with goose feathers. Category:Artifacts Category:Stub